


Three Beasts of the Blood Moon

by diabolicaldemon



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Clawing, Marking, Multi, Other, Spirits, Violence, god AU, this is wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7364962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diabolicaldemon/pseuds/diabolicaldemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically I turn Kylo into a wolf monster, it's weird</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Beasts of the Blood Moon

I sank my teeth into his neck, blood flowing readily. A mixture between a moan and a whimper left his mouth. There were only moments before I bit him again, drinking in the liquid. Metallic. Thick. Delicious. I'd give anything to taste it again. It's so good, I love this, ahh...

"Ahh, yes, please, harder..." I sighed, feeling him begin clawing me. I feel my skin tearing. There's blood,,, ahhh, I can't let it go to waste,,, ahh,,,,  
"Ren, I'll let you live if you drink me dry," I growled, staring him in the eye, forcing his hazel pupils to meet my pure white ones. He nodded and I let him part the shadowy substance making my fur. And then-

"Ahh,,, yes,,,, drink it, all of it," I commanded, and I could hear a grunt as he smelled it- the blood- I never tell them what it is. They find out. 

He took a fearful lick, then another, and another, getting braver each time. I know why. It's sweet. It's light. It's like drinking in a shadow. It's warm, but cold, refreshing, but filling. But just as you feel full, it's like it's gone. It's not. It's just entering your blood. Blood that I get to enjoy after. And it all induces a state of high, without side affects. You think clearly, so long as you're immune to its poisons. He is. She is. I won't let anyone die, then I'd start dying.

"Beast- I- it's so good. Please, let me bite, I'll let you kill me, anything, please,"

"It's alright, I own you. You are mine, now and forever. And as you are mine, I am yours. We are bound together. As my queen is. You shall be my king, and I shall be your Lord. So, yes, bite me. I dare you," I hissed into his ear, the hair on his neck standing on end. It's good to be a god.

"Ahh, thank you," he moaned, biting my back, between my wispy, bat like wings, "you won't regret it," he moaned again, and I could feel the blood dribble down his chin.

"I'd better not, and if I do, I'll devour you, human," I growled, moaning after, and feeling more of the moon's red light dip into the room. It is almost time. The moon is almost overhead. He's almost ready.

"Human, are you truly prepared? To become divine? To become like me?" I pulled him away from my back, and looked him in the eye. My digits ghosted across his jaw, pushing his hair back.

"Yes. Please, Beast, make me like you. Make me a legend, please," he exhaled, breath smelling like the poison that flows through my veins. Good.

"Very well," I smiled, extending my claws. They shimmered in the red-tinted moonlight, and I licked my finger, black blood coating it, and dripping onto the maroon carpet.

"Spirits of Aether, Terra and my darling Underworld, gather round us, and create a shadow circle. Bring with you a star to decorate the fledgling's eyes, a fang to give him taste, a feather to give him flight, a horn to defend him, and a crescent of bone to adorn his neck, to mark him as ours. And I shall mark him with an 'X' over his still beating heart- to mark him as mine," I roared, and I grinned as he watched with wonder the forming of silhouettes around us, some light and glowing, some pitch black, exuding a dark aura, and some moss green, with tails of ferns and antlers of twigs.

"You may mark me, milord," Ren said, bare chest exposed, skin seeming to glow under the light of my eyes.

I took a step forwards, and brought my paw to the left portion of his chest, feeling for the strong beating of his heart. I raised my index finger and touched my claw to his skin, pushing it, and breaking the skin. I drew the 'X', and it seeped blackness- as my queen's mark did. Ren screamed, and looked fearfully at me as the skin around it began growing dark gray.

"Shh, it'll be okay. This is normal," I cooed, putting a claw to my mouth. His screaming quieted, and slowly was replaced with a growl so inhuman, one would never guess it could come from one. Only what long ago used to be one, but that might even seem far fetched to some.

Jet black fur began covering his face, and his eyes closed. Spirits of darkness rushed to his face, one carrying a ring of almandine to pierce his nose. When they left his face and floated to the top of his head and to his ears, a muzzle was in his nose and mouth's place. Slowly, he was becoming his own beast. I smiled, and pierced a hole in his wolf-like nose, and carefully, I placed the ring of almandine through. The spirits left his head, and he was stunning.

A wolf's head shape and snout, a demon's horns, a fox's ears, and yellow, feline eyes. His soft, pale skin, dotted with freckles had become dark and light grey fur, dotted with black. His canines extended and poked out of his mouth, gleaming white. He had become a wolf like creature, unlike Phasma, who was more like me, a draconic beast. But Ren had a luscious, furred tail that protruded from his black pants. He retained no human features- he had become a gray wolf beast, dark grey and speckled with white, feathered wings floating a few inches from his shoulder blades. A white underbelly of fur started at his groin and reached up to just above his pectoral muscles, and above his heart, the black 'X' remained fully visible. No fur can grow there, and the skin is impenetrable. He is like the queen and I now. He is immortal.

"Oh? Glad to see you're finally divine, Ren. It took my Beast long enough to do it," purred an almost white Phasma, deer ears flicking, and snout wrinkling at the smell of Ren. Her golden eyes twinkled in the light, and she paused, hand at her hip.

"We can bathe him now, in the pool of moon water, so fret not, my queen," I bowed, taking her and Ren's hands. The circle of spirits had dissipated, and it had burned an ellipse in the carpet. Directly on the circle created during Phasma's ceremony- we had done it right. He will remain like us forever now. My queen must be pleased, and this was how it had to be done.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow


End file.
